Eternally
by White Shadow
Summary: [One shot] A short sequel to 'I Wanna Tell You, How Much I Like You'. Enjoy.


**GateKeepers Fanfic**

**Eternally**

**Note :  
This is more or less a short continuation of 'I Wanna Tell You, How Much I Like You'. It would help if you guys read that one. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own GK but Ivan Lee is my creation. Any objections?**

"_I see. Will we ever meet again?"_

"_Who knows? Fate can be funny sometimes."_

_Kaoru smiled._

"_Yeah. Then promise me one thing."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Call me Kaoru the next time we meet."_

_Ivan smiled at her. For the first time, Ivan actually smiled at her. Her heart pounded faster._

"_Alright. The same goes to you. Call me Ivan the next time we meet. Goodbye...for now."_

* * *

It was two years since the end of the battle against the Invaders. After Kageyama was dragged into the abyss along with them, no sights of them were detected and AEGIS had been disbanded ever since. 

It was graduation day at Tategami Private High School. While her friends were busy discussing of what to do next, Kaoru quietly walked out of the school until Ruriko called her. She was waiting for her at the gate with Shun.

"Kaoru-chan."

"Senpai."

"Congratulations on your graduation." Shun said.

Kaoru nodded.

"Arigatou."

"So, have any plans on what to do next?" Ruriko asked her as the three walked together.

"I got a few offers from various colleges. But I don't think I'll be going to any of them."

"Eh, why? You're excellent in sports, right?" Shun asked.

"I just don't know why. I lost all my motivations to go on." Kaoru replied.

Ruriko pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We won't pressure you on anything. Just do what you think is right."

"Arigatou, senpai."

* * *

They were passing jetty when Kaoru saw a man idly sitting at the pier. His hair grown longer than before but his face was clean and fair, showing off his youthfulness. Kaoru was sure it was him. 

"Hey, that guy looks familiar..." Shun remarked.

"That's...Lee, right?" Ruriko said.

Kaoru hurriedly left them approaching the man.

(Ivan...)

_Are we lovers  
Or only just friends  
Come tomorrow  
Will I be lonely again  
When you see me  
Is it love in your eyes  
What you feeling  
Deep down inside_

He yawned as he threw another pebble into the water.

(Damn, coming back here was a mistake. The graduation ceremony is over. I'll never gonna see her again...)

He then lied on the floor and stared at the sun. He was about to doze off when a female voice caused him to wake up.

"Lee? Ivan Lee?"

He stared at her for a few moments. Then blinked. His eyes then widened.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded as Ivan stood up facing her. The female standing in front of him was no longer a tomboy he used to know. She now looked...womanly. Flowing brown hair and even the tone in her voice had changed to something more feminine.

"You've grown your hair..." he commented.

Kaoru chuckled.

"Hee. You too."

Ivan stroke his hair and smiled at the light humor.

"So, welcome back?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm...home?" he replied.

She smiled.

"We remember our promise, it seems..." she said.

"Of course I will always remember it because you are..." Ivan covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Hm? Because I...what?" Kaoru asked, tilting her head.

"Because...you're…important to me..." Ivan replied sheepishly.

Kaoru blushed.

"Ivan, you're the same to me too...I.."

"Kaoru..."

"I love you! Ivan Lee, I love you so much..."

Ivan looked at her in surprise. Then, he smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too. That's why you are so important to me..."

"Since you left, I don't know what I should do. I lost my direction, my path...I..."

Kaoru cried on his chest as Ivan stroke her hair gently.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. It is all my fault. If I am honest about my feelings back then..."

"It's alright, Ivan. It's alright..."

* * *

Shun and Ruriko watched the scene happily. 

"I have no idea what happened between them but I'm glad..." Ruriko said happily.

"Yeah..." Shun replied short.

"Ukiya-kun, is that all you have to say?"

"Eh, yeah. More or less..."

"Can you say something more...pleasant?"

"Uh, what?"

"That's it. We're going!"

With that, Ruriko dragged Shun away.

"Oi, where are we going?"

_

* * *

Take me to your heart  
Never let me go  
If you knew what I'm feeling  
You would not say no_

Ivan looked deeply into Kaoru after their long embrace. Kaoru blinked at him.

"Ivan, what's wrong?"

Blushing, Ivan turned away from her.

"No, nothing..."

"Hehe. You're so cute when you're blushing."

"No, I am not!" he replied defiantly.

Kaoru pulled him close.

"You're always taking things seriously, you know. Trying to act cool and such..."

"Oi, it's not my fault..."

"That's the reason I loved you, back then. And that hasn't changed one bit."

"Kaoru..."

Suddenly, without hesitation, Kaoru kissed him. Ivan was taken aback by her sudden action. Accepting it, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer. After their lips parted, Kaoru looked at him in the eyes. Those dark eyes were no longer portrays loneliness like she saw two years ago. She could saw a small sparkle resides within.

"Ivan, please take me to your heart..."

Ivan nodded.

"I will and I want to know you...inside out.."

Kaoru opened her eyes to see the morning sun glared into her eyesight.

"Oh...um..."

"You're awake? Good morning."

Ivan who was sitting beside her on the bed waved. They were at Ivan's home which he left two years ago. Kaoru sat up and rubbed here eyes.

"Umm...morning..."

Ivan narrowed here eyes as he looked at her.

"Kaoru, I have something to say to you..."

"Something to ask?"

He took out a ring from the pocket of his pajamas and slid it into her forefinger. Kaoru gasped.

"This ring..."

"Yes, it belonged to my mother and I feel that you are the right person to have it."

"Ivan..."

"Miss Kaoru Konoe. I've fallen deeply in love with you. Will you marry me?"

Kaoru was shocked at the sudden proposal but she smiled and nodded. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she replied;

"I do. Because you've made me happy. I'm now the happiest woman in the world..."

Ivan hugged her to make her feel secure. And to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world..."

"Thank you, Ivan..."

"No, I have to thank you, Kaoru. You're the one that opened my heart and healed the wound inside me..."

"Ivan..."

They collapsed onto the bed, embracing each other once more.

(I love you, Ivan...)

(I love you too, Kaoru. From now on, I'll take care of you, protecting you. No matter what...)

(Ivan...)

(Kaoru, I'll make you happy. Eternally...)

_

* * *

Can you tell me  
When you look at me  
If you need me  
In all honesty  
Because I'm certain  
As sure as can be  
I'd make you happy  
Eternally..._


End file.
